


Again

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Prodigal Son Fics [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You’re upset that Malcolm risked his life.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Series: Prodigal Son Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674196
Kudos: 27





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Are you upset with me?”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Angst  
> A/N: This is a bit of an apology for putting off my Prodigal Son request. I promise it’ll be posted soon!

You were furiously scrubbing dishes when the door opened. You heard your name called, but the pit of anger in your stomach made you ignore it. You couldn’t look at him right now. Because the second you looked at him you would either break down crying or kiss him. Neither was preferable. You were supposed to be angry at him! He put himself in danger _again_. He almost got himself killed _again_. He got hurt _again_. You almost lost him _again_.

A sob tore through your lips. Your body started to shake as you began to cry. Frustratingly, you dried your hands and slammed the towel on the counter. _Goddamnit_.

Malcolm’s arms wrapped around you and you instinctively pulled him against your chest. His hands soothingly rubbed your back. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He whispered. “Take a deep breath.” You inhaled deeply, waited a few seconds, and exhaled. It was shaky, but you felt calmer. He pulled you back from his chest and wiped away your tears. “Better?”

You took in a breath and nodded. Then, you sighed and stepped back from him. “I… Gil called. He told me what happened."

His breath hitched. He looked nervous, like you were going to bite his head off. “Are you upset with me?”

It felt like he’d punched you in the gut. “Oh, god,” you whispered. “No, no, no, Malcolm. I’m not upset.” You ran your hand through your hair. “I just… I almost lost you, Mal. And I can’t bear the thought.”

His hand lifted your chin and you met his gorgeous blue eyes. “I’m sorry.”

You grabbed on his wrist and placed a gentle kiss on it. “Just try to be more careful?” In your gut, you knew there was no way that was going to happen, but reassurance was a nice comfort. He smiled softly at you. One that said he wasn’t going to actually do that, but was going to reassure you either way. “At least call for backup?”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Fine.” He leaned down and pressed a quick but firm kiss on your lips. “But only because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
